


On My Mind

by fritokays



Series: When You Least Expect It [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Follow up to 'When You Least Expect It'. It's more fluff and there's also smut because why not? And there's a little angst thrown in for good measure. It's basically just more snapshots of their lives together and of their relationship. Enjoy





	

Kara was sat comfortably on Lena’s couch typing up an article for Snapper. She’d been sat there cuddling with Lena before the CEO had kissed her cheek and announced that she needed a shower before disappearing down the hallway.

Kara was brought out of her writing by a soft voice, “Kara, would you do me a huge favor and bring me the shampoo on the counter, darling. I forgot I bought it this morning,” Came the voice at normal volume being that Lena knew Kara would hear her no matter what.

Kara sat her laptop to the side and quickly found the newly purchased shampoo before heading down the hallway. She paused at the door to the bathroom. She’d seen Lena pantsless, hell how could she not at this point? But they’d never seen one another nude. She bit at her lip and took a breath. Lena wouldn’t have asked if she was uncomfortable. Right?

Kara opened the door and stepped into the steamy bathroom. Lena slid the shower door open and stuck her hand out after hearing the bathroom door open. Kara placed the bottle in her hand and turned to leave before hearing, “Kara?” She turned and found Lena sticking her head out of the door now, “Thank you, darling,” She grinned and puckered her lips towards the blonde who just laughed and stepped over to the shower and kissed her girlfriend softly.

“You’re very welcome, Lee,” Kara responded softly as she ran her fingers through wet raven locks before pulling back and making to leave the room. She saw Lena bite her lip and stopped again, “What, baby doll?” She whispered in concern now.

Lena’s eyes sparkled just as they did each and every time Kara used a pet name for her before she removed her lip from between her teeth, “You could… join me?” She said quietly and unsurely but with a look of nothing but confidence. Kara stared at her for a moment and took a few breaths.

“Are you sure?” She finally settled on and saw Lena’s lips quirk up in a smile before she was biting at her lip again.

“So sure,” She whispered and held her hand out to Kara. The blonde took one last breath before stripping quickly and taking Lena’s offered hand and stepping into the shower with her. She could hear Lena’s heart beating quickly and her own was catching up.

Lena was the first to tear her eyes away from Kara’s face and the blonde blushed brightly as green eyes mapped her body. But Lena’s face was one of love. She then finally took her opportunity and took in Lena’s body. And, Rao, was she perfect.

The blonde caught green eyes again before stepping forward and reaching around Lena to grab the shampoo she’d brought her earlier. The CEO watched curiously as Kara opened the top, poured some into her hand, and sat it back. She then reached up and gently lathered it into Lena’s hair.

Lena all but melted at the feeling of Kara washing her hair for her. She spun as Kara urged her to and knew that Kara also heard her heart skip a beat once Kara pressed up against her back after she was finished lathering her hair. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and rested on her stomach and Lena could do nothing but lean back against her girlfriend contentedly. 

“I love you, Kara,” She whispered as she picked up one of Kara’s hands and played with her fingers idly while Kara’s other hand traced small patterns over her stomach.

“I love you, Lena,” Came the whispered reply against her hair. Kara then gently stepped them farther into the spray and softly helped wash the shampoo from Lena’s hair before tugging her back into her arms. Lena gasped at the feeling of their bare torsos being pressed together before she was just wrapping her arms around Kara and hugging her tightly.

Eventually, Kara conditioned Lena’s hair as well and Lena returned the favor. They went no farther than a few gentle touches here and there, happy to revel in their newfound intimacy. The two stayed in the shower until the water ran cold which Kara only realized because Lena started shivering.

“Lena, baby doll, let’s get you out of here,” She said in concern but Lena stopped her just before she left the shower and pulled her into a kiss. Kara kissed her back full force before scooping her girlfriend into her arms and lifting her out of the shower.

0~0~0

“Lena?” Kara whispered as they laid together later that night. She had a very snuggly Lena wrapped around her and her fingers were trailing through dark hair aimlessly. The woman just nodded against her, letting her know that she’d heard her, “Can I ask you something?”

“Mhmm,” She hummed against Kara’s neck and shifted impossibly closer to the blonde.

“Why do you.. Um.. Why is only one…” She stopped when Lena let out a chuckle against her.

“Why do I have one nipple pierced?” She finished for the now blushing superhero in her bed. Kara just nodded in response, “I lost a bet when I was younger and was required to get any one piercing of a friend’s choosing. After realizing how much that son of a bitch hurt, I pointed out that I’d gotten the one and it wasn’t fair to have to get the second done. I guess I could have taken it out. I just kind of liked it. I also always said I’d get the other done but, I don’t know, I kind of like the asymmetry.”

Kara laughed after hearing the story and trailed her fingers through dark hair again, “Well, if it’s any consolation at all,” Kara said teasingly, “I like it,” She whispered as she kissed the top of Lena’s head. She felt Lena smile against her neck.

“Thank you, sunshine,” She whispered and sighed softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Lee,” She whispered back, “Get some sleep, baby doll.”

0~0~0

When Kara came in from an alien fight a few days later, it was to find Lena laid back in a bath. Over the last month or so, Kara had spent less and less time at her own apartment and more and more time at Lena’s. When she said she was going home, she meant to Lena’s at this point.

“Mm. Hey, sunshine,” Lena murmured from her spot in the tub when Kara stepped into the room to let her know she was there. She held her hand out and Kara grinned at her before stripping out of the suit and stepping over to the tub. They’d quickly learned to love showers and baths together.

“Hey, Lee,” Kara said as she took the outstretched hand and stepped over into the tub. She sank to her knees between Lena’s legs and leaned forward to kiss the woman softly, “I missed you today,” She mumbled against soft lips and Lena grinned into the kiss.

“I missed you too, darling,” She whispered as she tangled her hands into blonde curls and locked her ankles around her girlfriend to pull her into her. Kara took the hint and laid fully on her girlfriend then and licked into her mouth. Lena responded in kind and bit at Kara’s lower lip, “So much,” She whispered into her mouth, “Sometimes I just want to spend all day with you but I don’t think that would be very productive for either of us.”

“I’d have to agree with you there,” Kara mumbled as she trailed her lips along Lena’s jaw line, “On both points,” She whispered as she found that spot behind Lena’s ear that she liked and heard a throaty moan escape the brunette’s lips, “That’s my girl,” Kara whispered teasingly and Lena rolled her eyes, “Rao, I love you so much, princess,” Lena preened at the new nickname and sought out Kara’s lips.

She delivered what would have been a bruising kiss if Kara was someone who could have been bruised, “God, baby,” Lena whimpered into Kara’s mouth, “I love you too,” She said and Kara pulled back and met her eyes for a moment before Lena saw something flash across her face fleetingly, “What is it, sunshine?”

“I want to make love to you,” Kara whispered, “Now,” She added in a low tone and Lena moaned once again and just nodded wordlessly to Kara. The blonde smirked and stood with Lena wrapped around her body. She carried them, dripping and wet, into the bedroom and laid Lena down on her back, “Do you have any idea how much I think about this?”

“The same crazy amount that I do?” Lena answered as she reached up and pulled Kara down into a kiss, “All the time?”

“All the time,” Kara answered with a nod. She then bent and brought her lips to the column of Lena’s neck. Little purple bruises were left behind in her wake and she soothed each one over with a cold tongue that had Lena gasping and whimpering beneath her, “You are so beautiful,” Kara whispered in awe as she trailed her lips across Lena’s collar bone now and bit down gently where the swell of her breast started, “Zrhueiao,” She whispered again reverently and Lena brought her hands up and tangled her fingers into blonde locks, “Khap zhao rrip.”

“And I love you, my darling,” Lena whispered as she felt Kara’s lips trail lower until the blonde took an already hard nipple into her mouth, “Oh my god,” Lena whispered as she threw her head back and let out a gasp. Kara swirled her tongue expertly and sucked gently and Lena was a writhing mess beneath her before she even considered swapping to the other breast.

Kara smirked up at her deviously as she trailed kisses to the other breast and then gently took the bar piercing between her teeth and tugged gently. Lena’s hips bucked of their own accord and Kara released her to let out her own moan at the sight, “Damn, princess,” Kara whispered as she caught Lena’s eyes with pupils blown wide, “Are you ready for me?”

“Kara I’m so ready for you I’m pretty sure I’m going to need to get rid of these sheets,” Lena whined. Kara smirked and brought her lips back to Lena’s chest. She trailed her kisses down her stomach and nipped at prominent hip bones before laying between Lena’s legs.

“You weren’t kidding,” Kara murmured as she kissed at the insides of Lena’s thighs and could feel her wetness there already. Lena whimpered and fisted the sheets in her hands. Kara grinned and swapped to the other thigh, purposely making Lena wait on her.

“Kara, please, darling,” Lena whimpered.

“Please what?” Kara asked playfully and Lena met her eyes before Kara watched a defiant look settle on her face and then watched her bring her own hand to her clit and start rubbing small circles. The blonde moaned again and reached out to grab Lena’s wrist, “Another time,” She mumbled before her mouth was taking the place previously occupied by Lena’s hand. 

Lena gasped as soon as Kara’s mouth made contact with her and her hips bucked again. Kara chuckled against her and wound an arm around her hip to hold her in place. She made slow movements with her tongue against Lena’s clit and the brunette was whimpering and all but begging her to fuck her. Scratch that, Lena was begging now.

“Kara, dammit, please, darling,” She whimpered as her back arched off of the bed, “Please fuck me, Kara,” She said and Kara smirked and nodded. She trailed a hand up the inside of Lena’s thigh and gave no warning before thrusting a finger into her as she sucked her clit into her mouth.

Lena’s toes curled and she threw her head back as she moaned loudly. Kara took that as her sign to continue and added a second finger as she sped up her ministrations. Lena’s whole body was shaking now and Kara grinned into her work.

“Are you going to come for me, Lena?” She asked and Lena just nodded wordlessly. Her knees bent upwards as she planted her feet on the bed. Kara sat up on her knees to watch her girlfriend come undone but never stopped the movements of her hand. She brought her thumb to Lena’s clit and pressed down hard sending Lena over the edge.

Lena’s toes curled into the sheets and her back arched off of the bed. Kara watched entranced as her girlfriend came and could feel herself getting impossibly wetter at the sight. As Lena relaxed, Kara gently pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and brought them to her mouth. The brunette watched through her lashes as Kara sucked her fingers clean and bit her bottom lip.

“Damn,” She whispered after a moment and reached for Kara. She tugged her upwards and down into a kiss. She could taste herself on Kara and moaned softly into her mouth. Lena brought her hand down to Kara’s now dripping center and gasped, “You are so wet,” She whispered and Kara didn’t break their kiss but grabbed Lena’s wrist and pulled her hand away, “Kara?” She asked in confusion.

“I could quite easily break your fingers, baby,” Kara whispered as she kissed the end of Lena’s nose, “I’m not willing to hurt you for this,” She continued and Lena smirked and raised her eyebrows, “Nope, you’re not doing that either, my thighs around your head wouldn’t work too well,” Kara pointed out.

“That’s so not fair,” Lena whined and Kara shot her a look.

“Sweetheart,” Kara said, “I know,” She said playfully and Lena pouted at her, “It’s okay,” She reassured her.

“Then,” Lena frowned and looked to the side before bringing her eyes back to Kara’s, “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

0~0~0

Kara stood in Lena’s hallway a few days later. Slowly, the CEO’s apartment had started to look more and more like someone lived there. It started with little things. Lena leaving her current novel on the table beside the couch, Kara buying mugs that didn’t match and leaving them in Lena’s kitchen, Lena leaving a throw blanket on the couch. All of those things made the home so Lena, and Kara just loved it. 

The latest addition was hung beside the photo of herself and her girlfriend in the hallway. It was from a game night not too long ago. Alex was glaring at Maggie in the photo while the detective laughed at, no doubt, some joke she made. Kara was smiling goofily, her eyes mid-roll at whatever she’d said. Lena was sat next to Kara, her legs thrown over Kara’s lap while she laughed as well. Kara can just barely remember Winn snapping the photo. He must have sent it to Lena.

Kara made her way down the hallway and wrapped her arms around Lena who was typing away on her laptop, “Hey, sunshine,” She mumbled somewhat distractedly and Kara kissed the side of her head, “Missed you today.”

Kara grinned at that, Lena was hardly focused on the conversation at all but she managed to say that without much thought, “I missed you too, Lee,” She whispered before kissing her hair and laying her chin down on Lena’s shoulder to look at the laptop screen. She gave up after a moment, the report was in German, and while Kara spoke many languages, German was not one of them.

“I was thinking that after I finished this, we could go to that new Chinese place you’ve been raving about?” Lena whispered as she continued to type and Kara grinned softly. She gently caught Lena’s chin with her finger tips and turned her head. Lena’s eyes stayed focused on the screen until they couldn’t any longer and finally focused on the face now in front of her, “Hi,” She said as she met blue eyes, the crinkle between her eyebrows disappearing at once.

“Hi, princess,” Kara whispered and caught Lena’s lips in a soft kiss, “And, yes, I would love to go get Chinese with you,” She continued. She kissed the end of Lena’s nose before dropping her hand down, “I’m finished now, I just needed to see that face of yours,” Kara said softly and Lena’s lips turned up just slightly as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

The brunette leaned forward and caught Kara’s lips chastely before pulling back and smiling at her, “You are always the most welcome distraction, darling.”

0~0~0

Lena sat across Kara’s lap at the next game night while they watched Alex and Maggie take their turn at charades. Maggie’s arms flailed wildly and Alex just stared at her in confusion before the timer sounded, “What the hell was that?!”

“Silence of the Lambs!” Maggie said back just as exasperatedly and Alex just stared at her before flopping into an armchair and rolling her eyes.

“Can we be done with charades now? Ya know, before I strangle my lovely girlfriend there?” Alex grumbled and Kara laughed and nodded, “Besides,” Alex said with a smirk, “I found this,” She said as she pulled a magazine out from the stack on the coffee table. 

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes as she recognized the cover, “I’m sure by found it, you mean you went to the closest magazine stand and picked up one of the numerous copies?” She asked sarcastically and Alex just raised her eyebrows.

“Sure, whatever, Luthor,” Alex shrugged as she flipped through the magazine to find Lena’s latest interview. Alex cleared her throat and shifted over when Maggie sat down beside her in the chair, “Lena Luthor, age twenty three,” She paused and looked up with furrowed eyebrows, “Twenty three?”

“Umm, yes?” Lena said and made herself more comfortable in Kara’s lap. The blonde merely let the woman adjust before holding her close and tracing soft circles on the CEO’s hip where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

“There’s no damn way you’re twenty three,” Maggie spoke up and Alex nodded in agreement, “Nah, no way,” She said definitively. Kara giggled and buried her face in Lena’s shoulder while the brunette looked at the other couple in amusement.

“Would you like to see a birth certificate?” Lena asked playfully, “Or my license? I actually have that with me,” She said before pulling the card out of her back pocket and tossing it across the room, “Why would I lie about my age?”

Alex and Maggie studied the license before the agent looked up with narrowed eyes, “But you have two degrees that would have easily taken at least eight years a piece to earn,” She pointed out.

“I fast tracked them, earned them in half the time, and was enrolled in two colleges at the same time in order to earn both degrees at once,” Lena explained with a shrug.

“But still, that would make you older than twenty three,” Maggie said after a moment.

“Graduated high school at sixteen,” Lena supplied and turned her face when Kara laughed. She pecked the blonde’s lips gently.

The two across the room sat quietly for a moment before Alex spoke up, “You’re a baby,” She mumbled and Kara actually laughed then while Lena just smirked and shrugged, “Like you can barely drink.”

“I can drink you under the table, Agent Danvers,” Lena pointed out and Alex nodded in agreement after a moment.

“Kara,” Maggie said after a moment and blue eyes finally tore away from the face in front of her to look over at her sister’s girlfriend, “You’re a cradle robber.”

0~0~0

Kara furrowed her eyebrows as she heard a familiar heartbeat being that it was coming from the opposite side of town that it should be. The blonde flew towards Lena’s apartment rather than L-Corp as she had been before.

She landed softly on Lena’s balcony and knocked gently before seeing Lena look up from her laid position on the couch. The brunette just threw a hand out and motioned for the hero to enter before closing her eyes again.

“Are you okay, princess?” Kara asked as she knelt before her girlfriend and gently trailed her fingers through thick, dark hair. Lena nodded but didn’t open her eyes or reach for Kara like she usually did when in the blonde’s presence, “Lena-roo,” Kara cooed and Lena’s lips twitched slightly at the new quirky name, “Please, baby, what’s wrong?”

“My uterus is trying to kill me,” She finally mumbled and rolled onto her side to face Kara, “I’m fine,” She whispered and Kara brought her hand to Lena’s face and gently thumbed her frown away.

“You’re not and you don’t have to suffer alone, princess,” Kara replied gently, “You could have called me. I would’ve come home to you,” She whispered and Lena’s heart skipped a beat at ‘home’.

“It’s not a big deal,” Lena protested weakly and Kara ran a hand over her hair gently, “I’m fine,” She insisted.

“Sure you are,” Kara dead panned, “You never willingly stay home from work and you’re actually lying down and not being productive,” She pointed out and Lena pouted at her, “Quit that,” Kara said softly and Lena breathed out a laugh and reached up to grab one of Kara’s hands in her own, “I’m going to go buy all the shit Alex makes me buy when she’s on hers,” She stopped at Lena’s confused look, “What?”

“You don’t mean the stuff you want when you are?” She asked quietly.

“I don’t have a period,” Kara whispered and Lena glared at her momentarily.

“Not fair,” Lena pouted again and Kara melted and leaned forward to kiss the end of her nose.

“I know, princess.”

0~0~0

Kara reappeared about ten minutes later. She came through the front door this time, now dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings. Lena heard the sounds of Kara’s keys hitting the table in the hallway, she’d recently given the hero a key to her apartment in case she ever came up and the balcony was locked.

Lena heard the sound of her microwave running and furrowed her eyebrows but didn’t care enough to move and see what her girlfriend was doing. Kara eventually made her way back into the living room and Lena looked up at her loving girlfriend.

The blonde sat down in the floor in front of the couch and lifted the stuffed animal she’d been holding. She pushed it into Lena’s arms and the woman started to protest before realizing it was warm and gladly accepted it and held it to her stomach as she sighed.

Lena then watched as the blonde before her dug through the bag she had and produced a bottle of Midol. She grinned triumphantly and Lena rolled her eyes at her favorite person. Kara then produced a bottle of Lena’s favorite yellow Gatorade and the brunette smirked slightly before swallowing the pills Kara handed over.

“I also brought popsicles,” Kara offered and Lena let out a small chuckle.

“Why?” She asked as she reached out and trailed her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.

“Because popsicles make everything better?” Kara said with a shrug and Lena just smiled at her.

“You make everything better, sunshine,” She whispered, “You make everything so much better,” She continued and gently tugged Kara forward. The blonde obeyed the movement and leaned towards Lena who kissed Kara softly, “Cuddle with me?” She asked, green eyes wide and pout at full force.

“Of course, princess,” Kara said softly, “Can I lift you?” She asked cautiously and Lena nodded after a moment. Kara then took immense care in slipping an arm under Lena’s knees and one around her back and lifting her without jostling her, “Good?” The brunette nodded her head where it was laid against Kara’s shoulder. 

The hero carried the CEO down the hallway and laid her down as softly as she could before climbing into bed behind her and wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, “I love you, Kara Zor-El.”

“And I love you, Lena Luthor.”

0~0~0

Lena stirred some time later and could still feel Kara wrapped around her. The blonde was actually tracing soft circles over her stomach with her fingertips. Lena sighed and shifted backwards into her girlfriend and felt Kara’s grip on her tighten somewhat.

“Do you need anything, princess?” She whispered into her ear and Lena shook her head in answer, “Then do you want anything, princess?” Kara asked instead and the brunette smiled softly and grabbed Kara’s hand in her own.

“Just you,” She whispered and felt Kara press her lips to the back of her head, “And maybe,” She trailed off but Kara was already sitting up and looking at her, ready to give her whatever she wanted, “Could you heat this back up?” She asked as she held up the stuffed lion in question.

The blonde smiled and nodded before grabbing it from Lena’s hand and leaving the room. Lena rolled onto her other side so she could face Kara when she came back and curled up. The blonde reentered after a few minutes and held the lion out to Lena who gratefully accepted it, “Thank you,” She mumbled and Kara kissed her forehead as she laid back down.

“Nothing to thank me for, Lena,” She whispered against her skin, “I always want to be here for you. No matter what. Please, even if you just don’t feel like being alone, call me,” Kara pleaded with her as her nails scratched lightly over Lena’s scalp.

The CEO closed her eyes at the hero’s words and breathed in deeply before opening misty eyes once again, “I love you so much,” She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. Kara thumbed it away and nuzzled her nose against Lena’s forehead, “I’ve never had anyone be here for me like this before.”

“Well, now you always will,” Kara vowed, “And I love you more than anything, Lena.”

0~0~0

About a week later, Kara entered through the balcony and found her girlfriend watching Star Wars, “You absolute dork,” She giggled before speeding down the hallway and coming back changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“You take that back,” Lena said playfully as she turned her body to face Kara now that the blonde had taken a seat beside her.

“Not a chance, princess,” Kara taunted and Lena’s eyes widened while a smirk played at her lips.

“Kara Zor-El, I’m giving you one more chance to take it back,” She said as she shifted onto her knees and Kara had to stop herself from grinning. Her girlfriend looked like she was going to pounce. Literally.

“Make me,” She finally said and Lena’s eyes glinted before she launched herself at her girlfriend and rolled them off of the couch. Kara laughed loudly and caught Lena’s wrists in her hands, “You’re never going to win in a fight with me, Lena-roo. I have super strength,” Kara pointed out.

Lena furrowed her eyebrows in a glare before shifting. Kara let the brunette roll them over so she was now straddling the blonde. She smirked triumphantly, though she knew Kara was letting her win. She usually did when they play fought. She loved her for it.

“You’re going down, girl of steel,” She mumbled and Kara giggled and stood before tossing Lena gently onto the couch. The woman bounced softly before she was out of the seat once again and running for Kara. The blonde laughed loudly as her girlfriend chased her and easily caught the brunette when she leapt up onto her back.

“It seems that I’m not going anywhere, Miss Luthor,” Kara teased back at her and Lena leaned forward and bit down on the side of Kara’s neck gently. The blonde let out a sound and squeezed Lena’s thighs in her hands slightly, “Lena,” She said warningly before letting the brunette’s feet touch back down on the ground.

“Had to find a way to get you to put me down,” She said with a laugh before she surged forward. Kara laughed as Lena pushed her into the counter of the kitchen and caught her hands in her own, “You give up?” She whispered as she looked up into shining blue eyes.

“To you?” She asked softly and Lena nodded, “Any time.”

0~0~0

Kara entered through the balcony a few days later to find Lena still actually dressed and not sans pants. She was pacing back and forth behind the couch with her cell to her ear while speaking rapid German. Kara watched in fascination.

The brunette turned and caught her eyes. She smiled softly and deflated a little but her voice didn’t lose its edge. A few moments later, she hung up and tossed the phone down, “Please come hug me,” She whispered and Kara was gathering Lena into her arms before the woman could get the sentence out properly, “Mm, thank you, sunshine,” She sighed as she held onto Kara tightly.

“Always,” Kara giggled and pulled back slightly before catching Lena’s lips in a lazy kiss. She felt Lena’s hands tangle in her hair and smirked against her lips before pulling back with Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth and letting it tug slowly from between them. Lena let out a low moan and Kara heard her heartrate spike, “Do you have any idea how absolutely and utterly breathtaking you are?” Kara asked and Lena blushed softly. The blonde’s hands were slowly pulling the end of Lena’s blouse from her grey slacks.

“Flatterer,” She mumbled against Kara’s lips and felt the woman’s hands move up to the buttons on her shirt now that it was untucked. Kara broke their kiss only so she could kiss the exposed skin as she unbuttoned Lena’s shirt. The brunette squirmed under the attention and twisted her fingers into Kara’s hair as she whimpered. 

The hero pushed the blouse off of Lena’s shoulders and down her arms once it was completely unbuttoned. The CEO then watched as the blonde brought her lips to the skin just above dark green lace and bit down softly but hard enough to leave a small bruise. Lena loved when Kara marked her. Strong hands reached around her and unclasped the garment before it too was tossed away towards her shirt. Kara connected their lips once again as she brought her hand up to Lena’s chest. The brunette gasped into her mouth as she felt Kara’s fingers playing at the piercing there.

After giving each breast ample attention, the blonde dropped to her knees and Lena nearly collapsed at the sight. Supergirl was kneeling, still in full costume, before her. Kara smirked as if she knew exactly what Lena was thinking before leaning forward and pressing soft kisses to her stomach just above the waistband of her slacks, “I love you so much, princess,” She whispered and Lena whimpered at the heartfelt confession. She brought a hand down to cup Kara’s chin and thumbed softly at her bottom lip.

“And I love you, sunshine,” She whispered with just as much emotion. Kara smiled softly and bit down at the thumb that was still resting against her lips before kissing it softly. Lena then watched as Kara undid the button on her slacks. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist before the brunette was moaning at the feeling of Kara squeezing her ass in her hands causing her hips to cant forward slightly. She smirked and tugged the pants down, she waited for Lena to step out of them before tossing them in the same direction of the rest of Lena’s clothing.

Kara took in the sight of matching dark green panties and sat back on her heels to look up at Lena. The CEO’s pupils were blown wide and her lip was between her teeth as she chewed at it softly. Straight strands of brunette hair hung around her shoulders. Her chest was rising and falling slightly faster than normal, “Khap sem bim zhaol rrip,” Kara whispered and Lena brought her hands to blonde waves.

“Then fuck me, darling,” She said softly and Kara looked at her with wide eyes, “I’ve been studying,” She shrugged and Kara stared at her for another long moment before surging forward. She brought her lips to the skin just above Lena’s panties and bit down softly before soothing it over with her tongue. She trailed her lips along the fabric before finally glancing up at Lena. The brunette nodded in agreement knowing exactly what the blonde wanted. Kara gripped the fabric between her teeth and pulled, letting the garment rip away from Lena’s body. 

Lena let out another low moan and threw her head back momentarily. The action had made her impossibly wetter. Kara’s lips moved lower now and Lena whimpered in want. The blonde’s hand wrapped around her thigh and urged it upwards before draping Lena’s leg over her shoulder. The brunette whimpered and caught one of Kara’s hands in her own for balance, as if Kara would ever let her fall. She squeezed it and Kara laced their fingers together before her mouth was on her.

Lena’s hips rocked forward of their own accord. Her back arched outwards and her heel dug into Kara’s back. The blonde smirked into her work and focused her attention on Lena’s clit, determined to make her orgasm one to remember. She alternated making tight circles and sucking on it before Lena was writhing above her and letting out those sounds Kara loved so much, “Kara,” She gasped, “I’m almost there already, darling,” She whispered through gasped breaths. The hero glanced up and saw Lena; head thrown back, mouth hanging open, hair a mess, chest heaving. She was gorgeous.

The blonde pushed her right on over the edge and Lena fell hard. She shuddered and whined through her release. Her leg fell to the ground and she sank to her knees in front of her girlfriend and leaned heavily against her, “What the hell did you just do to me?” She finally asked after a few moments when she could properly breathe again.

Kara just laughed in response and trailed her fingers through Lena’s hair. She felt the brunette shifting and then felt a thigh between her legs. Kara shifted away and looked at her girlfriend, “Lena,” She said warningly and the brunette pouted at her, “Baby girl, I can’t hurt you,” She said softly as she cupped Lena’s cheek.

“Kara, I want to touch you so badly right now that I would gladly accept a few broken fingers,” She said with a smirk and Kara rolled her eyes and just shook her head, “I want to love you, Kara. I want to make you feel like this,” She pleaded with her girlfriend and Kara sighed.

“I know,” She nodded, “I guess we could try kryptonite?” She asked with a shrug but Lena’s eyes widened and she shook her head.

“Absolutely not. I don’t want you hurt or sick. I can’t have that in this apartment,” Lena said quickly and continued to shake her head, “No,” She said again, “I’ll do my own research. You are not allowed to even think about being near kryptonite,” Lena whispered as she brought her hands to Kara’s face and cupped her cheeks. She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend softly, “We’ll figure this out.”

0~0~0

Kara was sat cross legged on the middle of her couch a few nights later when her phone rang. She reached for it and answered it with a smile on her face after seeing the goofy picture of Lena pop up on her screen, “Hello?”

“Where are you?” Came a mumbled and sleepy reply. Lena was probably just getting home from work.

“Apartment,” Kara responded as she scrolled through Netflix.

“No you’re not,” Lena mumbled in confusion and Kara opened her mouth, “Wait, are you in your apartment?” She asked softly.

“Yeah.”

Lena was silent for a moment, “Are you mad at me?” She finally asked in a hesitant tone and Kara sat up straight then and paid full attention to the conversation.

“No, Lena. Of course not,” Kara rushed to assure her, “Why would you think that?” She asked and heard Lena sigh before the sounds of what sounded like the woman sitting down on her bed.

“I don’t know,” She said, “You’re just usually… Here,” She finished.

“I wasn’t sure when you would be there and I didn’t wanna be all up in your space with you not there,” Kara explained.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Come home, darling.”

0~0~0

Lena had asked Kara to move in the moment she landed on her balcony. The hero just laughed and nodded as she picked her tired girlfriend up and carried her to bed.

She moved in in basically no time the next day and Lena came home to a home that was a mixture of herself and her favorite person. She loved the new touches of Kara everywhere. Not that Kara’s things hadn’t been all over her apartment before, but now they were there to stay.

She made her way down the hallway to the room she had insisted that Kara take as her studio after seeing the copious amounts of art supplies the blonde had. Kara had resisted at first before Lena had pouted up at her and asked her to take it and make it ‘all Kara’ as she had worded it. The hero had laughed and was never one to deny Lena anything she wanted.

She stepped into the room and saw Kara sat behind an easel with a canvas sat on it. She was concentrated on whatever she was painting, “Yeah, Lee?” She asked without looking up and Lena smiled softly but didn’t answer. Kara looked up after a few more moments of silence and caught shining green eyes, “What?” She asked when she saw the dreamy look on Lena’s face.

“I just-” She started and pushed off of the door jamb and into the room slightly, “I just never expected to be this happy in life,” She shrugged and bit at her bottom lip. Kara stood and made her way to Lena and stood in front of her. She grabbed both of the woman’s hands in her own and brought them up to her lips before kissing each knuckle, “I just never thought I deserved happiness. I never figured I’d get it. But here I am, happier than I ever thought possible. And that is due large in part to you, sunshine,” She finished softly and Kara beamed at her.

“Lena,” She whispered as she brought a hand up and treaded her fingers into dark hair, “Sweetheart, you make me the happiest person in the galaxy,” She continued, “I could break the sound barrier one hundred times over. I could solar flare into oblivion and nothing would matter because you make me so happy. Giddy even. I can think about you while I’m doing something and it’s over. You’re all I can think about from then on. Alex is really getting tired of having to yell my name into my com during missions,” She finished with a soft laugh and Lena smiled up at her, “You are my happiness, Lena. I love you so much.”

Lena felt tears fill her eyes and surged forward to kiss the blonde before her. She poured every emotion she had into the kiss and gripped at Kara as if her life depended on it, “I love you too,” She panted against her lip, unwilling to break the kiss, “I love you so much.”

0~0~0

A few days later, Kara landed softly on the balcony of their now shared apartment. It was one of the rare days Lena was actually off and she could see her beautiful girlfriend curled up in the corner of the couch, novel in hand, and Kara’s cape draped around her as a blanket.

The blonde entered the room quietly and smiled softly at the sight of Lena, “Hey, Lee,” She said softly and Lena looked up and her face softened as her lips quirked up in a smile.

“Hey, baby,” She said with a grin as she sat her book to the side and brought her knees down from her chest to sit cross legged as she leaned forward towards Kara. The blonde froze and looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth, “What?”

“Um,” Kara swallowed and stepped towards Lena. The brunette watched her as she neared her until she was standing in front of her. Kara then gestured towards Lena and she looked down and nodded.

“Oh yeah,” She said as she looked at the white shirt she was wearing the with House of El crest on the front of it, “You like it?” She asked as she looked back up to her girlfriend.

Kara continued to stare. Did she like it? Sweet Rao. The shirt was white and tight and practically see through on Lena. And, Rao bless her, she wasn’t wearing a bra and Kara could make out the single nipple piercing through the material of the shirt. She was turned on. Shit.

“Yeah,” She finally whispered and Lena cocked her head to the side while she furrowed her eyebrows. She shifted the cape to the side and stood and suddenly Kara couldn’t breathe. Not only was Lena wearing a Supergirl shirt, she was wearing Supergirl underwear too. Complete with dark blue fabric, yellow lacey trim, and the crest on the front of them, “Oh, Rao,” Kara murmured before Lena finally understood as she was swept into the hero’s arms.

Kara kissed her hard and Lena moaned into her mouth and tangled her fingers into Kara’s hair. She eagerly wrapped her legs around her girlfriend after Kara’s hands grabbed at her ass harshly and lifted her, “Kara,” She breathed before the blonde’s lips were on hers again, “Kara,” She gasped out and the hero pulled back and looked at her with dark eyes, “I need to show you something,” She whispered as she leaned forward and nipped at Kara’s jaw line, “Take me to bed, darling,” She whispered against her ear and Kara growled softly and carried Lena down the hallway.

The hero deposited her on the bed and removed her boots before crawling towards Lena. The CEO held up a hand and Kara whined out a protest before Lena was raising an eyebrow. The blonde pouted and sat back on her heels while Lena reached for her bedside table and located a small remote, “You trust me?” She asked quietly.

“With my life, Lena,” Kara answered without hesitation. The brunette bit at her bottom lip before entering some code into the device in her hand. In a moment, the room was bathed in a red light and the windows were suddenly no longer letting light in through them. Kara glanced around and then looked at Lena curiously.

“You get your powers from Earth’s yellow sun, right?” Lena questioned and Kara nodded, “Well, it took a while, but I sort of created a red sun?” She said with a lift of her shoulders and looked at Kara in question. The blonde just stared at her.

“Rao, you are brilliant,” She whispered reverently and Lena’s face broke into a smile.

“Try flying or something. I can adjust the settings,” She whispered and Kara was still for a minute while Lena watched on. She finally refocused on the brunette and a large smile made its way across her face, “I’ll take that as it works?”

Kara surged forward then and Lena gasped. Sure, Kara had kissed her before. But she’d never kissed her like this. She’d never kissed her without abandon. She’d never before been able to let go completely without fear. And now she could and Lena couldn’t get enough.

0~0~0

“What are you doing?” Kara whispered some time later as she lay completely exhausted. Lena was laid with her head pillowed on Kara’s chest and her fingertips were tracing softly over Kara’s neck and collarbones.

“I left hickeys on you,” Lena replied in awe and Kara breathed out a laugh and caught Lena’s hand in her own, “I marked the girl of steel,” She teased while Kara kissed her fingertips.

“You did,” Kara nodded, “You marked me as your own long ago, princess,” She added and Lena’s heart fluttered. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend softly.

“I love you,” Lena whispered as she kissed her and then sat up with a smirk on her face. Kara watched in amusement as Lena leaned over her and shifted through their clothes on the floor while hanging off of the bed. She finally sat back up and held her phone up before Kara just laughed and nodded.

The hero turned her head to the side and Lena snapped a photo. The blonde looked peaceful and relaxed, eyes closed and face turned away. The sheets were pulled up around her and dark bite shaped bruises littered her neck and upper chest. Lena loved the photo.

“I’m going to turn this off now,” Lena whispered as she grabbed the remote from the bedside table and Kara nodded as she watched her. The room’s red tint faded and the windows gradually returned to their clear state. Kara could feel the power flow through her and she tugged Lena into her arms.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

0~0~0

“I fucking owned your ass!” Alex said as she finished her last lap of Mario Kart and Winn scowled at her.

“Hey!” Maggie exclaimed drawing five pairs of eyes to herself, “No cussing with the baby in the room,” She said seriously.

Alex sobered instantly, “You’re right,” She mumbled and Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

“Baby?” She asked confusedly and Lena rolled her eyes and shook her head after catching the blonde’s eye.

“She’s talking about me,” The CEO mumbled and Kara giggled after a minute. Lena flipped the two of them off and earned matching gasps.

“Lena!” Alex said with a hand to her chest, “Young lady, that is not how we express ourselves,” She continued and James and Winn snickered into their hands while Lena rolled her eyes at Alex.

“No? Then how do we express ourselves, Agent Danvers?” She asked with narrowed eyes and Alex stared her down.

“With our words, Miss Luthor,” She replied.

“You speak German don’t you, Alex?” She asked in a smirk and the agent narrowed her eyes and nodded, “Good,” She glanced around. She was almost positive that no one else in the room spoke German and that was confirmed by the confused looks of everyone else, “Wenn du mich noch einmal ein Kind nennst, werde ich dir von den schmutzigen Dingen erzählen, die ich deiner Schwester letzte Nacht getan habe. Und wir wollen diese Details jetzt nicht?”

Alex blushed brightly and shook her head as she coughed, “So, LIFE?”

0~0~0

Lena sat rigid as she stared at the TV in front of her. She had slowly slipped from her position on the couch and was sat in the middle of the floor in front of the television with Kara’s cape draped around her shoulders.

The hero in question was currently making headlines on the news as she took on alien after alien in rapid fashion. But Lena could see it starting to wear on her. She was getting tired and the brunette’s heart froze in her chest.

The final alien eventually fell and the crowd cheered as the camera panned back to the reporter currently covering the story. But Lena saw it. She saw the thing that made her heart fall into her stomach.

Supergirl suddenly lost flight and plummeted to the ground. Lena watched with bated breath to see her love fly back up. To see any movement. But none came.

The CEO sat there quietly. She felt numb. The news, she knew of course, wasn’t even live. This had happened hours ago and she hadn’t heard from Kara in that time. She tugged the cape closer around her and pulled her knees up to her chest as her tears slowly fell down her face. She muted the news after a few moments and texted Kara a few times to no avail.

Sometime later, Lena has no clue how long she sat there in her almost catatonic state, a knock came at her door. She stood quickly leaving Kara’s cape behind and all but ran to her front door. The door was ripped open to reveal Alex Danvers on the other side and Lena stared at her in question.

“I think you should come with me,” Alex said softly and Lena nodded after a moment. She stepped towards the woman who held a hand up, “Maybe you should put pants on,” She suggested and Lena looked down at herself before bursting into tears, “Oh dear God,” Alex mumbled as she stepped towards the younger Luthor, “What did I say?”

“Nothing,” Lena cried as she shook her head and wiped at her face. She looked at Alex then and bit her lip, “Is she okay?” She asked quietly and Alex’s silence told her everything.

0~0~0

Lena had grabbed the first pair of pants she found, a pair of Kara’s sweatpants. She’d come back out of her room to see Alex staring at the cape in the middle of the floor but she didn’t mention it before ushering Lena out of the door.

She’d led the woman into the DEO and Lena had signed document after document before finally being given clearance into the facility. She trailed along after Alex, still sniffling softly and forcing herself not to cry. 

She nearly ran into Alex’s back as the agent stopped suddenly. Lena stepped to her side before finally realizing that she’d been led into a med bay. She looked up at Alex and followed her line of sight to find Kara, unconscious, in a sun bed.

Lena let out a choked sound and suddenly found herself in the arms of Alex Danvers. She clung to the woman tightly and Alex seemed to need this hug just as much as she did by the way she hugged her back.

They somewhat awkwardly pulled apart moments later and Lena crossed to the chair sat next to the sunbed. She took a seat and grabbed one of Kara’s hands.

0~0~0

Alex returned some hours later to find Lena curled up on the bed with Kara. She couldn’t find it in her to tell the younger woman to move and just left the cup of coffee on the small table near her without disturbing them.

The next day, she found Lena sat on the chair again. She was trailing her fingers through blonde curls and whispering something to Kara that Alex couldn’t quite hear but was almost positive was Kryptonian. She melted on the spot. They were perfect for one another.

“Lena you need to eat,” She said as she entered the room a full two days after Lena had first entered it. The woman looked tired. She’d left the room for about five minutes to shower after Alex had promised her that she would stay with Kara while she was gone. She was now dressed in DEO issued black pants and a grey tank top. Alex had wordlessly handed her one of Kara’s hoodies that had been left there and Lena had gratefully accepted it.

“I’m fine,” Lena mumbled and didn’t move her eyes from Kara’s face.

“Lena, you getting sick from not eating is not going to make her better,” Alex tried, “Plus she’ll kill me if she finds out I let you go more than twelve hours without eating,” A smile tugged at Lena’s lips and Alex left the food next to her.

0~0~0

Almost a week had passed with no change. Lena was still there. Eventually, Alex had just gone to the woman’s apartment and grabbed her own clothes being that she was insistent on not leaving Kara. The CEO had smiled thankfully towards her.

She was curled up on the uncomfortable chair when Alex walked in and plopped down beside her in another chair, “You’ve got to get some actual sleep,” She said and Lena shrugged, “Lena this isn’t healthy.”

“You sound like her,” She whispered after a few moments and Alex raised an eyebrow, “The first time she found out that I never sleep for more than four or so hours a night. She had a fit,” Lena recalled with a distant look on her face, “Insisted that it wasn’t healthy and that I was killing my body,” She shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“You only sleep for four hours?” Alex finally asked in distaste and Lena giggled.

“Sometimes less than that,” Came a groggy voice that had the two of them leaning forward. Kara opened her eyes and groaned, “Ugh, personal space please,” She mumbled and Lena and Alex leaned back only marginally, “Seriously, guys, I need to stretch,” The two reluctantly took a step back as Kara sat up and lifted her arms over her head. She glanced at the two of them and her eyes landed on Lena, “Woah,” She said as she reached for her girlfriend, “Why are you crying?”

“Because you’ve been asleep for a week, Kara. She has the damn right,” Alex said and Kara’s eyes widened at her sister over Lena’s shoulder. The agent just nodded at her and she held Lena more tightly, “I’m going to grab the doctor. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”

Alex left and Kara gently pulled back from Lena and looked at her, “Hey, princess, I’m okay,” She whispered and Lena shook her head as more tears welled up in her eyes, “I promise I’m okay. I’ll always be okay.”

“You can’t promise me that,” Lena whispered brokenly and Kara reached for her chin and lifted her gaze to her again.

“I can promise you that I will always be trying to get back to you. That no matter what I come up against or who I fight. You will always be on my mind and I will always fight my hardest to come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak German so I typed what Lena said to Alex into Google Translate. This is what I put in, "If you call me a child one more time, I'm going to tell you about the dirty things I did to your sister last night. And we don't want those details now do we?" So if it's wrong, I blame google


End file.
